


i love you and you love me.

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [fem!reader x shimizu kiyoko]happy birthday deb!!





	

Of course you loved Kiyoko Shimizu enough to give her anything she wanted. Although she never asked for much, she had total power over you, a single bat of her eyelashes having you on the ground wheezing. It was probably better for you that she was a modest type, since there was no way your wallet could’ve forgiven you if she wanted to pursue a career in gold digging.

Despite her many protests, you adored taking her out on dates. Spending time with her anywhere was nice, but there were certain charms at a café or through the cool air of a park that home couldn't offer. The only problem was that people didn’t realize you were really fucking _gay_ , and kept thinking that their crusty fuckboy hands were slick enough to pull Kiyoko out of your grasp.

“Hey, beautiful. Would you like to go ahead of us?”

A group of guys had noticed Kiyoko when she laughed at one of your jokes, tucking a strand of blue-black hair behind an ear. She glanced up, light catching off the glass of her delicate frames.

“Would you really not mind?” she asked in that quiet voice. The boy laughed obnoxiously, hocking spit. 

“‘Course not. Anything for a cute girl.”

 _Not for **two** cute girls?! Fuckin’ dick!_ you thought to yourself spitefully. You were pouting, you knew, but Kiyoko looked back to you excitedly.

“Did you hear? How nice of him.”

“Oh yeah,” you replied stiffly. “How nice.” Because although you 100% agreed that Kiyoko was the cutest girl you had ever had the fortune of meeting, you were also 110% annoyed that this guy had the audacity to say it in front of you. Her warm hand laid itself atop of your wrist and you were suddenly frozen, fiery ice flooding your veins.

“[Name]?” she asked concernedly, “are you okay?”

“Fine!” you squawked, laughing nervously. “Just fine!”

Well, no wonder the guy only saw one cute girl.

When the two of you finally moved along to the table, the waiter smiled down, pulling at his pencil thin moustache that looked like it had been drawn on with 2$ eyeliner.

“And what can I get today for you lovely ladies?”

You weren’t even halfway through opening the menu when the waiter sighed wistfully, continuing to rub at his greasy ‘stache. “I remember being young, like you two. Friends are a hard thing to find these days...”

“F-friends!” you choked. _Gal pal’d yet again._ Kiyoko took no mind, much to your distress, giggling softly behind a hand.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

Now you were definitely sullen, fuelled with the power of a thousand petty suns. Of course you were proud of being with Kiyoko—hell, she was your goddess—but wrestling with the ‘Look at my cute girlfriend!!’ and ‘If it weren’t for the laws of this land I would slaughter you’ moods were starting to get a little more difficult. Not only that, but people failed to realize that some chicks are into chicks, and the fact that Kiyoko hadn’t corrected him made you a little upset. Didn’t she see you the same way you saw her?

“[Name]?” she called, getting your attention. You blinked and looked up, swallowing and taking a breath to make sure you didn’t hiss at her with your bad mood.

“What’s up, Shim?”

“I know it’s annoying... but I don’t care if other people don’t realize that we’re dating. Because I know you love me, and I love you. And that’s all I need.”

“Oh,” you said stupidly. You looked down. “That’s cool. Sweet.”

Your face was growing hot and you started fearing that you were going to sweat your eye shadow off. She pressed her lips together in a stifled smile, one you wished she would just wear on her already perfect face.

“[Name], you’re too cute.”

“Um, you should see yourself.”

After that, you didn’t even care about how many guys gave her looks, or how many people commented on how cute girl _friends_ were. It was just as she’d said. A little secret between the two of you: I love you and you love me.


End file.
